In the field of vehicles, in particular cars, there is a continuous strive to improve both the interior as well as the exterior of the vehicle. Improvements relate both to function as well as reduction of cost of various vehicle components as the demands from the market are continuously increasing.
With regards to the interior of the vehicle, there is always a desire as well as a requirement from the customer that various components are well positioned in place and function as expected. Hence, an interior component or assembly should, even after successive use, maintain its function and not be disconnected from its intended position. It is also desirable that the components/assemblies within the vehicle compartment are easy to mount and replace.
The vehicle ceiling, also referred to as the vehicle headliner, is one such vehicle component/assembly that may be challenging to assemble as well as to maintain in the desired position relative to the vehicle structure, such as e.g. the D-pillar of the vehicle. In particular, there is a desire that the vehicle ceiling is sufficiently connected to the vehicle structure. At the same time, connection elements arranged to connect the vehicle ceiling to the vehicle structure should preferably not be visible from the interior of the vehicle. These desires make it rather difficult to attach the vehicle ceiling to the vehicle structure. There is thus a desire to improve the connection between the vehicle ceiling and the vehicle structure.